


Kiss From A Rose

by UninspiredPoet



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Gentleness, Healing, Healthy Relationships, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 01:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17356394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UninspiredPoet/pseuds/UninspiredPoet





	Kiss From A Rose

If Alexstrasza had wanted to find her more quickly it would have been simple enough. In fact - she’d spotted her more than once as snow pelted her scales and steam rose from her wings in the wind that whipped past her when it melted. A flash of green here. A wisp of blonde hair now and then as she flew above the forests - watching over her wife but giving her all the freedom in the world as she sprinted through the trees and across the snow-covered ground. 

It was breathtaking to her how she could be so quick she didn’t stand out more starkly against the snow. But then everything about her was. Her strength...her beauty...her refusal to stay broken. Even as strong as she was, though, Alexstrasza could tell when she’d begun to wear herself out. 

She became easier to spot. Just a touch slower. And - eventually - she saw pinpoints of blue light pointed up at her that signified Alleria was searching her out in the skies. And she was standing in a clearing large enough that Alexstrasza could land near her.

The trees shuddered against her powerful approach and yet Alleria stood - unmoving and waiting. Struck as she always was by the sight. By the sheer size and power of her and all that it meant. Alexstrasza was the most powerful being she’d known in all her years and yet she was so gentle. So very, very soft. So perfect.

Her breaths came out in quick, sharp pants as she tried to slow them and the sweat on her brow began to cool all too quickly. Her ears and cheeks were reddened but she’d been too thoroughly on the move for any snow to gather on her. Even still - Alexstrasza could tell she was ready to go home. But she stood still as her wife approached her looking happy and at peace despite her exhaustion. And she accepted the gentle touch of cold fingertips along her face - bent her head down, even, to make it easier as a huff left her and a warm chuckle rumbled within her chest. 

“Have you enjoyed your hunt, then, my love?” She asked as Alleria leaned forward so her forehead was pressed against her own. The heat coming from her was a blessing and it served to make her wish even more she was wrapped in her Queen’s arms as much as she’d enjoyed herself. 

“I have.” She responded quietly before pulling back only to be met by the sight of her beloved shifting before her eyes. 

“Wonderful. But I see no kills. I’ve never seen you miss, Alleria. Is it so scarce out here?” She moved to the smaller woman, then, and pulled her close, running her hands along the length of both her ears to take away the sting of the cold that had been assaulting them - enjoying the murmur of appreciation Alleria gave her in turn. 

“MIss? Of course, I didn’t miss.” Her indignance was only mostly feigned.

Alexstrasza laughed quietly and pulled her close, leaning down to press a kiss to the hooded top of her head. “Oh, of course not.”

“I’m just not hungry. There is no sense in wasting life.” She murmured against the soft warmth of her Queen’s chest, curling her free arm between them as Alexstrasza hugged her closer. This was a new development. And one that warmed Alexstrasza to the very core of her being. The longer she was allowed to be herself the more gentleness tempered her. And on the other side of the coin was the wild freedom that was so difficult to not be enraptured by. But she had no intention of not allowing herself to be enraptured. She had been from the first moment she’d laid eyes on Alleria. On the broken beauty hiding beneath her surface. 

And slowly over their time together it had shown itself to her - more brilliant and warmer than anything Alexstrasza had ever known. And she would never stop cherishing it. Never stop nurturing it. 

“Let’s get you in a warm bath, then, my Wild One.” She murmured warmly against her hood before reaching for her hand. Alleria could have sworn the warmth in the hand that held her own spread into the rest of her body as they walked in comfortable silence - giving her time to cool off so her muscles wouldn’t stiffen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alleria sighed quietly as Alexstrasza helped her out of her armor, taking special care with each piece as she positioned it on the stand she’d purloined just for this purpose. Their rooms were warm. Moreso than usual - and Alleria had grown used to that. Her wife knew how sensitive she was to the cold and she always seemed to know just what she needed. Though the steaming bath she was led to was a surprise. 

“You don’t have to wait on me...I…” 

“Shh, nonsense, Beloved.” Alexstrasza murmured as she helped her into the blessedly hot water. “You were out there all afternoon...you’ll be sore in the morning if you don’t care for yourself properly. We’ve been over this.” She kissed the Elven woman’s temple gently as if to reassure her she hadn’t been scolding - only reassuring. 

“Would you rather bathe yourself, or would you allow me to do it for you?” Her warm lips were still ghosting against Alleria’s chilled skin as she spoke and that coupled with the scent of exotic oils coming from the bath water caused Alleria’s eyes to fall shut as she leaned back. 

“Allow you to? Most people would be lucky to even fantasize such a thing…” 

Alexstrasza’s lips spread into a smile before she pulled away and looked down at her - reaching out to rest her fingertips against her chest where she knew her heart was beating strongest. “You are not - nor have you ever been most people. You needn’t fantasize about anything when it comes to me. You know that. And a bathe is hardly something to fantasize about.”

“Perhaps if it were anyone but you doing the giving. But you’ll never know what it feels like.” Alleria opened her eyes to look up at her Queen and reached to rest a hand along her shoulder, stroking slowly along it with her fingertips and up to trace the side of her neck. “To be touched by you. To be loved by you. I could have never imagined it...not in my wildest dreams.” 

“Oh, Alleria.” Alexstrasza’s voice was gentler then, even than usual as she reached for the hand against her neck and pulled it up to her lips - pressing the softest kiss to each fingertip in turn before lowering it to rest along the edge of the tub. “Perhaps I won’t ever know. But perhaps you’ll never know the way my heart thrills when I hold you in my arms. When I know you’re safe and nothing can harm you. Now or ever again.” She began washing her as she spoke and Alleria appreciated the warmth of her hand through the cloth and the way it didn’t allow it to cool even when it remained out of the water. “Or how my breath catches in my throat when I see you this way. After all the things I’ve seen...after all the times you have been one of them...it is the same every time.”

The dragon smiled faintly as she watched a flush rise in Alleria’s cheeks and along her ears but she didn’t mention it. She simply fell silent and continued washing her with all the care in the world because she deserved this and so much more. 

“You flatter me.” It had taken Alleria so long to speak it was almost shocking in the silence of their chambers as Alexstrasza discarded the cloth and the water began draining with a wave of her hand. 

“I tell you things you need to know. Things you have deserved to know for a long time. Things that are true.” Her response left no room for argument and Alleria stood to be wrapped in the towel Alexstrasza retrieved and was holding out of her. She huffed quietly as she was lifted from the bath with an ease that she might have found disconcerting if it came from anyone else in the world. But the huff was merely a token gesture and the Queen knew that all too well by now. 

Alexstrasza’s eyes shifted as an attendant walked into their outer chambers and she watched closely as a tray of food was placed beside their bed on the small table there. The young dragon kept his eyes averted - knowing Alexstrasza wouldn’t have appreciated them being on Alleria in such a state of undress. 

He padded silently back out of the room with his head bowed and once he was gone Alexstrasza turned her attention back to Alleria as she began to dry herself off. “Your clothing is on the bed and your dinner is nearby. I’ll return to you shortly. Please see that you eat.”

“I will, My Queen.” Alleria responded softly as she looked up at her. The fleeting appearance of worry that passed behind that blessedly gentle blue glow wasn’t lost on Alexstrasza and she leaned down, tilting her wife’s chin up with her fingertips and placing a gentle kiss against her lips. A kiss that Alleria followed for a moment once it left her before stopping herself. 

“Soon. You have my word, Beloved. I want you in my arms as badly as you want to be within them.” She released Alleria’s chin slowly and made her way out of their rooms to allow her wife to dress and take care of the hunger she knew she must be feeling by now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alleria had been quite hungry when all was said and done. And she appreciated the pleasant surprise of some of her favorite foods on the tray - no doubt at the behest of her wife. She found herself genuinely enjoying the meal - the elven bread was fresh and warm and the stew of hearty vegetables that accompanied it was divine. Especially in the eternal cold of the Temple grounds. And the strawberries were a special treat. Someone must have gone through a lot of trouble...but she’d slowly begun to learn to just accept. Accept the things Alexstrasza was capable of doing. And strawberries were quite insignificant in the grand scheme of the Life Binder’s power. Even she could admit that. 

Her eyes were heavy with sleep by the time she finished and the soft red silk of the sleep clothing Alexstrasza had gifted her with long ago was warm and comfortable as she slid beneath the blankets covering their bed. She remembered the first time she’d spent the night in Alexstrasza’s arms with a fond smile as her eyes shut and the soft light of the room dimmed of its own accord - some of her wife’s more practical, yet no less impressive magic-work. 

There had been no blankets on the bed, then. Just satin sheets. In the deep reds she so favored...and that favored her, as well. She had relied on her wife for warmth a lot more, then. Until they’d slowly begun to work things out...or, at least, until Alleria had actually begun to open up to her. Even something as simple as admitting she was cold had been difficult at first. But she’d known, anyway. And had always responded in kind.

Now, though...there were always blankets. Always warmth. Especially in her wife’s absence. She made certain Alleria felt cared for even when she was gone. 

She didn’t really remember dozing off - nor had she felt the shift of the bed as her wife slipped into the bed behind her. But she felt the light touches of fingertips against her arm and smelled her scent before she was even fully aware. She murmured her soft, drowsy appreciation and pressed back into the comfort being offered her eagerly. Her eyes opened slowly, however, when the touch of fingertips turned to something softer against her skin along with the faint tingle of magic so unique only to the Queen. 

“Alexstrasza…” She breathed as she watched the silken petals of a rose drift up her arm - held in her Queen’s bare fingertips. It was stunning. The deepest red she’d ever seen in a flower of its kind...edged in shimmering gold. 

“For you.” She whispered against the back of Alleria’s ear before leaning over her to rest it on the sill of the window nearby in the greying light of the earliness of the morning. As though it were watching over her in all its small, fragile resplendence. “To make up for my prolonged absence.” 

“You didn’t have to do-”

“I do these things because I want to.” Alexstrasza soothed quietly before kissing the corner of her jaw and wrapping an arm around her - finding her hand and twining their fingers together. “Back to sleep, My Heart. I’ve nowhere else to be, now, but here. And there is never anywhere else I _want_ to be.” 

Alleria didn’t know for sure when she’d started believing that. Believing everything Alexstrasza said to her. Believing she was worth such love. 

But she did. More than she’d ever believed in anything in her life. 

She fell back into a much deeper slumber with warm breaths ghosting against the nape of her neck.

"Kiss From A Rose"  
Seal

There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea.  
You became the light on the dark side of me.  
Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill.

But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large  
And the light that you shine can be seen.

Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray.  
Ooh, the more I get of you, the stranger it feels, yeah.  
And now that your rose is in bloom.  
A light hits the gloom  
On the gray.

There is so much a man can tell you, so much he can say.  
You remain my power, my pleasure, my pain, baby.  
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny.  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?

But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large  
And the light that you shine can be seen.

Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray.  
Ooh, the more I get of you, the stranger it feels, yeah.  
Now that your rose is in bloom.  
A light hits the gloom  
On the gray.

I've been kissed by a rose on the gray,  
I've been kissed by a rose on the gray,  
I've been kissed by a rose on the gray.  
If I should fall along the way.  
I've been kissed by a rose on the gray.

There is so much a man can tell you, so much he can say.  
You remain my power, my pleasure, my pain.  
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny, yeah.  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby.

But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large  
And the light that you shine can be seen.  



End file.
